


I love you.

by GL0SS13R



Category: Gloss.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GL0SS13R/pseuds/GL0SS13R





	I love you.

**UNC0UNT4BLE WAYS**  
**TO SAY I LOVE YOU**  
**[ 07 - 09 ] M Y H 0 Y A**

  
**NOW PLAYING : AT MY W0RST**  
**PINK SWEAT$ [THE EXCERPTS]**

  
**세상이 굴복해도 내 곁에있어 줘.**  
**[Stick by my side even when**  
**the world is givin' in.]**

  
_Thank you for still holding on this relationship_ , he said, pulling the sheets closer to his chest before letting out an another deep, and heavy sigh. I know he's been holding it back for a long time; these past few months were the most hectic and backbreaking ones, so I won't be surprised if my sunshine, who is the bravest person that I know suddenly crumbles—which is a thing that I'll try not to let it happen. The clouds moves as if it's being moved by someone up there. In the middle of it's budging, I heard his voice once again, saying " _hey_ " that it made me move my hand to his, intertwining it before asking why. Then there was silence (honestly, it was one of the most comfortable silence ever)—the silence meter goes up as my emotions elevates that it made me feel like I'm levitating; sooner or later, I will be up in the clouds, moving gracefully with them. DID WE JUST FORGOT THAT WE LIVE ON A CRUEL AND EXHAUSTING SOCIETY? With just having each other side by side?—I think we did.

 _I love you_ , he said.

You are worthy of everything good in this world, baby. _I love you more_.


End file.
